I'll Take Boarding School for 200 Alex
by Thindy
Summary: Piper and Toby go head to head.  #3 in the Piper series.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: "I'll Take Boarding School for $200 Alex" (1/7)

RATING: A

CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang

SUMMARY: Piper and Toby go head to head

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continuation from In the Hands of a Stranger

***one***

A week has already gone by since the nightmare and people are still asking me how CJ and I are surviving the ordeal.

Every night I get up to check on Piper, to make sure that she is still in her little pink bedroom. And then once I am satisfied that she is safe, I sit on the floor in her doorway and I thank God for bringing her back to me.

That is how I have been surviving.

For some reason watching her sleep puts me at ease. I feel powerful as long as I have her near me, but how silly is that? The only power I have is what little she allows me to keep.

CJ once complained that Piper had me wrapped around her little pinky and I denied the accusation. I was wrong. I was dead wrong.

My Monday morning started out as regular as any other day. CJ and I get up and prepare for work while Piper dawdles around taking her time getting ready.

Once the coffee is sucked back and Piper is dropped off at the daycare with her own secret service agent sitting close by, (CJ is convinced this is a phase. I only hope she set a place for him at the table for Thanksgiving) we then head to our perspective office's do conduct another day's business.

When I got into my office Ginger had already laid out my schedule for me and Sam was waiting outside my door with a fresh cup of hot coffee. Taking the cup from his hand he followed me into my office as I began to settle in.

"What's up Sam?"

"Nothing."

I glanced at Sam. "Nothing doesn't usually bring me coffee Sam. Spill it."

Sam smiled and said, "Josh and Amy broke up."

"That's good."

"Good? Toby that's great news. You know I never did like her."

"So you have pointed out many many times Sam. And for the record, you don't like any girl Josh has ever dated."

"I like Donna."

"Josh never dated Donna."

"I know. But if he should, I already like her."

"Josh will be glad to hear that I'm sure."

"Did you like her?"

"I don't have time to like people Sam, I'm married."

Sam chuckled. "Wouldn't it be great if they got married too?"

"I haven't really given it some thought. Sam?"

"Uh huh."

"Where is all this coming from?"

"All what Toby?"

"This sudden interest in Josh's love life. You've never cared before, and I know I haven't cared before so why now?"

"I'm just happy for him that's all."

"You need to date more Sam."

"I need to date once Toby. Do you know how long it has been since I have had a date with a woman?"

"As opposed to what? You're dates with men?" Sam laughed me off.

"I'm serious Toby. Pretty soon I am going to be the only one single in this environment. Do you know how embarrassing that will be. Oh look, there goes Sam Seaborn. Such a shame that handsome man can't find a wife."

"Handsome Sam? I didn't get the memo on that?"

"I'm really serious Toby."

"I heard you the first time Sam. 84% of the people surrounding you are presently single and as for people discussing you it's not about how shameful it is that you are wifeless Sam, it's more about your sounding pathetic at this very moment."

"Okay then, this was a good idea." Sam was about to leave.

"Sam, why don't you ask Ainsley out?"

"What, like on a date?"

"That was the topic of discussion was it not?"

"I can't ask out Ainsley Hayes."

"Why not? She's single, smart, successful and attractive. I'm sure she's on your level."

"But-"

"But-" I mimicked Sam. "But what?"

"But she scares me."

I laughed and shook my head. "You scare me Sam."

"Yeah but you're not trying to date me. Are you?" He grinned at me.

"There isn't enough Prozac in the world to make me do such a thing my friend."

"Well that's always good to know."

"Sam, get out of my office and do some work."

"Sure, we can continue this later."

"No we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not interesting conversation."

"But it's about me."

"Exactly."

***two***

It was coming close to lunchtime so I packed in my 3rd meeting of the day and made my way to the daycare. My new routine was meeting up with Piper and spending our lunches together. Usually CJ would join us but today she was unavailable so it would just be the two of us. I decided to make use of the outside lawn as our destination.

Piper helped me layout a blanket and then we took out our lunches and began our special time. I wasn't prepared for what was to come.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie," I answered taking a bite out of my tuna on whole wheat.

"Can we have a growd up convistation?"

"That all depends. Are you running away with Justin to get married?" Justin was the little boy that Piper always seemed to be talking about. For a small child he was getting on my nerves and I have only met him twice.

"Don't be silly. I wouldn't run away to get married." That was good to hear. "I'd get married here."

The tuna was trying to come back up. After nearly choking I responded, "I beg your pardon?"

"It's so pretty here," Piper motioned to the private area behind the White House.

"I did tell you that you have to be atleast 50 before you can get married right?" I wanted to clarify things.

"50!" Piper was astounded. "That's almost forever." Close but I can live with that.

I nodded to Piper as I reached for my can of Pepsi. "Yep, that's the law. You have to be 50."

"When did you turn 50?" I almost choked again. What is she trying to do? Off me?

"Piper honey, Daddy is only 45, and with my youthful looks I can still easily pass for 30."

"But you got married."

"I'm special." She accepted my answer and bit into her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"So what is the grown up discussion you want to have?"

"I had to play with Tommy again today," she said sadly.

"What's wrong with Tommy? He's a nice little boy."

"He pulls my hair all the time."

"I'll have him destroyed once lunch is over."

"Really?" she asked excited with the idea.

"No," I answered sullenly. "But I can ask Terri to make him stop. That much I can do."

"Daddy, big peoples can't make little peoples like Tommy stop being mean right?"

"Well, in a way you're right. I can't make Tommy stop pulling your hair but if I beat the crap out of his daddy I betcha that would work."

"Really?" again the excitement. What is with violence that gets this kid worked up?

"No," I said once more.

"Can you stop saying no?"

"Yes," I smiled at Piper and then she swatted me with her dripping sandwich.

"Piper, kids are sometimes cruel and unfortunately that's a part of life. Mommy and Daddy will do our best to make sure that no one ever hurts you but we can't punish children for bad behaviour. As much as we'd like to, and your mother more than me, we just can't. It's against the law."

Piper sighed. "Well then I have made my deshishon."

"About what sweetie?"

"The baby."

"What about the baby? What baby? Our baby?"

"Yep," she answered nodding her head. "It can't come."

***three***

I was halfway into my fifth meeting of the day when my mind wandered back to my conversation with Piper. Up until lunch she had always been so excited over being a big sister and now she didn't want the baby at all. How was I going to bring this up to CJ without her getting hysterical? The tiniest thing can bring out the biggest outburst from her and I don't think I am up to another one of those.

"What do you think Toby?" There was a pause before my name was repeated again.

I brought my attention around slowly to Sam who was waiting on a response. "I'm sorry Sam what did you say?"

"Are you alright Toby?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tried to smile to show him that all was well.

"Are you sure? Because you haven't been paying attention."

"I have been paying attention Sam, I just didn't hear your last comment." I snapped back.

"Alright then what's your decision regarding page 7?"

I glanced down at the pages in front of me. "I think it's fine," I gave Sam an "are you satisfied look."

"Really. That's funny you would say that Toby considering there is no page 7 and you're still sitting on page 4."

I double checked the page that I had displayed in front of me and realized that Sam was right. My heart just wasn't into this right now. Sam looked at Bruno who was the other member involved in our meeting and asked if he would give us a few minutes alone.

Once Bruno exited the room Sam put his attention back to me. "Toby is there something on your mind?"

"There's always something on my mind Sam. I just drifted of is all. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal, Toby if it was me you-"

"Well it's not you SAM!" I cut him off by shouting at him.

"Do you want me to get CJ?"

Now that irked me. "No Sam I don't want you to get CJ. If I want CJ I'll get her. Just because I am married to her doesn't mean I am no longer my own person you know."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"As a matter of fact there is. You can take this meeting without me." I grabbed my notes and got up and left the room. I stood outside the door for a few seconds until I decided on where I wanted to go next.

I headed to the oval office and met with Charlie. He informed me that the President didn't want to be disturbed but once I explained the situation he immediately went in to speak with Bartlet. It only took seconds before I was granted permission to enter his office.

"Toby, Charlie tells me there are problems with the middle east and the media. What's going on and why are you telling me this?"

"I lied Sir," I said still standing near the entrance.

Bartlet glanced up at me. "Excuse me?"

"I said I lied Sir."

"That's what I thought. Do you want to know what I'm thinking now Toby?"

"Not really Sir."

"Well then I guess you're out of luck because I'm wondering why you would come in here and not only lie to me but to Charlie as well?"

"I have a problem Sir."

"You and me both Mr. Ziegler." Jed Bartlet took a second to relax and then beckoned for me to continue with my reason for being there.

"I had lunch today with Piper Sir and it didn't go very well."

"What, you need some money?"

I laughed at his comment. "No Sir, it wasn't anything like that. I'm doing well in that area with her. She hasn't been able to beat me yet at checkers."

"Well then I want your secrets before you leave this room. I think between Abbey and myself we will have paid for that child's college education."

"She told me something today that has me disturbed and I don't know how to handle it. And I figured-"

"You figured that because I have three daughters that I would be able to help you. Jesus Toby, I can make them and I can pay for them but their problems I send Abbey's way."

"I understand that Mr. President."

"What did she say that upset you?"

"She doesn't want the baby."

Bartlet looked at me to see if I was pulling his leg. When he realized that I wasn't he said, "Well it's a tad bit late for that. What does she want instead, a puppy?"

"A puppy Sir?"

"Well when Ellie was little and Abbey was pregnant with Zoe she didn't want the baby either. She thought it was best if we invested in a new puppy. I'll tell you something though, sometimes I think she was on to something."

"Well luckily Piper doesn't want a puppy."

"Not yet anyways. Give her time. All little girls want a puppy."

"Sir, my little girl wants me to get rid of my baby and Tommy too if I have energy left."

"She what?"

"Yeah apparently Tommy isn't a nice fellow and she doesn't want him sharing her planet. Or something like that." I stopped talking and watched the President laugh at me. "What is it you find amusing Sir?"

"Is she talking about Tommy Baker, John's son?"

"That would be the one."

"Hell, I'm with Piper on that one. That kid stepped on my foot at the Christmas party last year."

"If I recall correctly Sir that was an accident."

"Accident my ass. The little brat was mad because I wouldn't lift him onto my lap."

"Well in his defense Sir, you were playing Santa Claus and that is what he does."

"Yeah well Santa can only sustain so much weight on his knees. Give me a break. Actually that's what he would have given me had I given in to him."

Inside I was laughing at the memory of that time. Little Tommy desperately wanted to sit on Santa's knee and as much as Abbey and Donna pushed for Bartlet to let him, he refused to do so. Afterwards as Santa (Bartlet) was leaving Tommy did deliberately step on his foot.

"What happened with the Ellie situation?"

"What do you think happened? Abbey went into labour and out popped Zoe. It wasn't like we actually considered her proposal Toby if that's what you're asking me?"

"Of course not Sir. It's just, well how do I get her excited about the baby again? How did you and Abbey do it?"

"We didn't, we couldn't. I mean we tried everything but Ellie was stubborn like-"

"You perhaps?"

"No Toby. I was going to say Abbey. She was very devoted to her outrage regarding the baby. She even refused to bathe unless we gave in."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud for that one. "What did you two do?"

"What we could do. We stocked up on air fresheners and every chance we got we sprayed her down with some kind of fragrance. I'll admit it wasn't pretty, and it didn't help Abbey who was pretty much nauseas most of the time because of the smell. Not to mention Elizabeth wouldn't even go near her and started sleeping in our room"

"I don't think Piper is that vindictive Sir. She is only 3."

" In Piper's words she's 3 ½ and let's not forget she isn't just a regular kid. She happens to have your genes so all innocence right there is thrown out the window. Plus, she plays games for money and has a vocabulary that scares even myself." He had a point.

"I haven't told CJ yet."

"Why the hell not?" I looked at Bartlet giving him the obvious expression. "Oh yeah, that's a wise decision I guess. But Toby sooner or later, moods or not you are going to have to tell your wife about this."

"I know. I was just hoping to do it after Piper leaves for college." We both laughed.

"Toby I know you love your daughter and I respect the way that you have grown to be a remarkable father. But you need to remember that YOU are the parent. Not Piper. Remember that because it's the best advice I can give you."

"Is that how you managed in a household of women Sir?"

"No, I remembered that Abbey was the parent and I learned to keep my big mouth shut."

I smiled at the President and excused myself. I felt somewhat better but I was still worried about what was going to come next. It seems like such an irrelevant problem but I have learned that there are no small problems, only large consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: "I'll Take Boarding School for $200 Alex" (2/7)

RATING: A

CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang

SUMMARY: Piper and Toby go head to head

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continuation from In the Hands of a Stranger

***four***

After leaving the President I went into the restroom. I needed to splash water on my face, a remedy for a wake up call if you will. As I stepped out I bumped into Josh.

"Hey I was looking for you," he said to me surprised to have found me.

"Well here I am."

"We need to talk."

"Yes I think you did the right think by dumping Amy and yes you belong with Donna. Well it was nice chatting with you but I have somewhere else to be right now."

Josh had a blank stare on his face. "How did you-?"

"I know everything Josh, now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait a second, wait a second!" Josh started to pat himself down. "I need a pen."

"For what?"

"Because I want to cash in on your psychic abilities for the lottery. I know I had one somewhere on me."

"Josh, I'm late."

"Okay White Rabbit, for what?"

"I have a meeting. That's all I seem to do around here is attend stupid boring meetings."

"Uh, okay that's nice glad you shared. Now, can we rewind back to my problem? You know, the one you somehow already knew about."

"Can't it wait until a better time?"

"Sure, hey no problem. We can always discuss this say, on my golden anniversary. Toby!"

I released a heavy sigh. "Josh, you know I am always here for you."

"Thanks buddy bec-"

"Just not now." I was walking away when Josh called out to me.

"If you know everything, then how come you haven't realized your fly is undone?" I stopped walking and quickly zipped up my fly. That wasn't humiliating at all. Nope!

When I got back to my office I had made the decision to tell CJ what was going on. But when I tried to reach her she was unavailable. So with that idea tossed I decided to get a bit of work done.

I didn't realize the time when Ginger came in to remind me that Piper was waiting upstairs for me. Of all the stupid things I could do today, forgetting my child quickly moved up to first position.

I made a dash up the stairs to where I found Piper inside waiting for me and not looking all that impressed. "It's about time," she said without delay upon first seeing me.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." I picked up her Minnie Mouse school bag and reached for her hand but she pulled it away from me.

"Isn't that why you own a watch?" She threw her head towards my wrist.

"I said I was sorry now grab Bernie and let's go."

"His name isn't Bernie it's BARNEY!"

"Well grab him too. Come on Piper Terri wants to go home."

"Who's fault is that. It's not mine, I was on time."

"That's because you were already here. Forgive me for having a job now let's go."

Piper picked up her stupid animal and walked with me outside of the daycare. I was a few steps ahead of her and so I had to stop and wait for her to catch up. "Today Piper."

"You can't rushed me, I'm littler," she told me as she caught up and walked by me. I didn't say anything to her until we were back inside of my office. Once I pick her up I bring her here and she sits in the corner where she has her own little playschool desk to play at until CJ and I are ready to leave.

The desk was a gift from the Vice-President and it only added to the mess that was once my office but now looked like a mini daycare itself. There were toys usually left laying around and the rule was that if I had to pick one up, she lost it. I have yet to actually abide by that rule. I'm the kind of Dad who can talk the talk but runs away from the walk.

"Sit at your desk please, I have a lot of work to do."

"What kind of work?" she asked me as she took out her colouring book from my bottom shelf. Actually I lost custody of that shelf the second day I brought her in here.

"Adult kind of work."

"Oh." She sat at her desk picked up a crayon and began to scribble. "Daddy look," she said raising her colouring book.

I glanced quickly at it and then went back to my computer. "That's nice Piper."

"I've got adult work too," she put the book down and went back to her work.

I managed to edit a speech I had prepared before my gorgeous wife came in. "Hey my 2 favourite people in the world. How are you guys?" CJ went over to Piper first and bent down to give her a few kisses and a big hug.

"Mommy, you're here. Look what I drawed, it's adult work." Piper was showing CJ the pages she had coloured.

"Wow, you've been very busy. You DREW some beautiful pictures. Are they for me?" CJ was always trying to correct Piper's pronunciation whenever she could without trying to be noticeable about it.

"Uh huh. I drawed them for you."

"Drew, Piper. The word is drew. You drew them for her," I snapped.

Piper then whispered to CJ, "I drew them for you."

"Thank-you. I will put them on my wall tomorrow okay." Piper nodded happily and then CJ stood up and came beside me. "I thought we talked about the way we would correct her Toby," she said softly so that Piper wouldn't hear.

"Yeah well sometimes people change their mind as you will soon find out later. But for now, I just want to go home." I stood up, shut off my computer and leaned into CJ to give her a kiss. "I missed you today," I told her after giving her another kiss.

"Yeah, well I missed you too." For a couple of seconds we stood there with our noses touching. This was another daily ritual that I wouldn't miss for the world.

"Okay kiddo, let's get your coat on so we can blow this joint," CJ directed Piper.

"Yeah, let's blowed this joint," Piper repeated as she was being helped into her jacket by CJ.

I loved to watch them together. They were the women of my life and they made it so fulfilling.

***five***

CJ was coming back from putting Piper to bed and I was occupied by cleaning up the various toys that had spilled onto our living room floor. "I swear CJ, it doesn't matter how big this house is, it still isn't large enough for all of her toys."

"Toby come sit with me."

"Give me second to scoop Barbie and her friends first."

"Barbie can wait Toby but this can't."

I glanced at me wife suddenly sensing fear that something could be wrong. "Okay then." I went and sat beside CJ on the sofa. She turned a bit so that she could face me.

"What's going on with you?"

"I thought I was here to talk about you CJ?"

"Don't change the subject. Answer my question please."

"What makes you think there is something bothering me?"

"You didn't want to read Piper a story and you were too busy to tuck her in."

"What? I can't take a break from her once in awhile?"

"Are you hearing yourself Toby? Because I am and it's scaring the hell out of me. You have had the same nightly ritual with that kid since the day she came into your life. And now I am supposed to be believe that you need some kind of a break?" CJ was raising her voice at me.

I put my head back against the couch. "I didn't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"Piper and I had a talk today," I paused before I blurted the rest out. "She doesn't want the baby anymore."

"And?"

I looked at CJ startled. "And? What more do you need?"

"Please tell me that your behaviour towards her has to do with more than her not wanting our baby?"

"Isn't that enough?"

CJ started laughing at me, her swollen belly jiggling along with her laughter. "Oh Toby. You are so sweet and I love you so much. But you need some help."

"I don't understand what you are finding humorous here CJ? This is a major problem."

"No Toby, what it is, is natural. Didn't you resent your parents for having David?"

"I still resent them for having David."

CJ laughed again. "Piper is just threatened about what this baby represents. She'll come around Toby. I promise you."

"Bartlet said Ellie didn't come around for a long time and she refused to bathe."

"Well that's a horrid thought. What did they do about that?"

"Stocked up on air fresheners."

CJ took into consideration what I had told her. She slapped me on the knee playfully as she rose from the couch. "Add them to our grocery list, I have to pee."

While CJ went to the bathroom I got up and finished cleaning up the toys when the phone rang. I answered it and was soon talking to Josh. He wanted to come over and have a chat man to man. I kidded that he was bringing Sam to talk for him in his place. Josh called me a name that I won't repeat.

By the time Josh arrived CJ was eating her second bowl of black cherry ice-cream. A flavour she couldn't stand before she was pregnant. "Hi Josh, want some ice-cream?"

"Thanks CJ but I'll pass. I'll take a drink though," Josh turned to me with his offer.

"What would you like?"

"Something stiff would be great."

"I always knew you two had a special relationship," CJ teased.

"Oh yeah Toby and I go way back. Hey CJ, does he do you up against the wall as well? That position was so my favourite," Josh teased CJ back.

"Uhh, I think I'm going to be sick," CJ jumped up from the couch and headed to the bathroom.

"Was it something I said," Josh shouted out to CJ.

"She's been like this for a few days now. She shovels that ice-cream down so fast that it makes her sick."

"Oh good. I thought it was what I joked about us."

"No. Oddly enough that would have turned her on." I handed Josh a shot of rye. It was all I had up here and I had no intentions of going downstairs to the bar.

"So, what's on your mind Josh. I hope it isn't you and I up against the wall. Because that's still an image I am trying to have forever burned from my memory."

"Yeah tell me about it. But as beautiful as that thought once wasn't, I have come to you with a problem."

"Is it a work problem or a Amy and Donna problem?"

Josh grinned giving me what I was asking for. "I'm not very good at this stuff Josh, you should know that."

"Yeah I already know that but I am still willing to let you listen to my problems."

"How considerate of you Josh," I said with a dry tone.

"I've been keeping a secret from everybody and I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't let it out."

This had me intrigued. I am always willing to listen to some good emotional breakdowns. I find you get the juicier stuff that way. "Are you sure you're ready to reveal your secret Josh? How long have you been holding it in?"

I expected to hear a month or maybe longer. But when Josh said three years I thought I was going to faint. "Three years? You can't even keep a plant alive for three weeks but you can keep a secret for three years."

"Yeah, gee Toby it isn't all that impressive."

"Is this three years in human years or in dog years?"

"You're joking right?" I didn't respond. "Gee thanks for really letting me know what you have thought of me over the years Toby."

"Josh don't get upset. There isn't a person in the universe who wouldn't be shocked at the knowledge that you've kept a secret for three years. No wonder you're a mess."

Josh looked himself over. "I'm not a mess."

"Emotionally Josh."

"Emotionally I'm as stable as can be." I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. One can only argue about so many things a day before getting tired.

"So what's the secret?"

Josh played around and wasted a few more minutes of our time. "Josh do you plan on telling me this tonight?"

"You can't just rush this Toby."

"Yesss you can Josh. Rushing is the best way to do it. It's sort of like a band-aid. If you pull it off fast the pain is minimal but the longer you take to pull it off, the more it hurts."

Josh backed away a couple of feet away. "Okay Mr. Preschool, you scare me when you do that."

"Do what?"

"That," Josh was waving his hands in front of himself but out towards me. I watched his hands flail all about.

"I scare you?" I questioned Josh. "You look like an epileptic puppeteer and you call me scary."

Josh stopped waving his hands. That's much better. I was still waiting for this so called long held secret.

"I think I'm in love with Donna."

"That's it? That's the secret you've been holding in?"

Josh seemed taken back by my response. "What? It's a big secret."

"To you maybe but not the rest of us. Jesus Josh you had me worked up to something juicy. I already knew that. Hell Piper even knows that Einstein."

"Wha? How? Who?"

"Ah man," I held my hands in front of my face for a few seconds before removing them. "Do you realize this is like 10 or so minutes I'll never get back?"

"I confide in you something I have been holding in for years and you're upset about my wasting your time?"

"Actually now that I think about it I am more upset that you haven't realized that you've had the hotsy tootsies for Donna until now. Choosing of course the best time when you're in a relationship too to boot. Josh, you should have spent the time confiding this to yourself YEARS ago. Everyone knows that you have feelings for Donna, just like she does for you."

"Really?" Josh's voice raised a high octave and then he cleared his voice. "I mean, really?" He was trying to deliberately deepen his voice.

"Josh?"

"What?"

"Go to Donna."

"What like now? What if she's sleeping?"

"Then she's the luckiest woman I know. Now go."

"I don't know Toby. This is a big step and-"

"I'm counting. 1-"

Josh looked at me weird. "What the hell are you doing?"

I laughed. I was so used to being challenged by Piper that I didn't stop to think that it wasn't going to work with Josh. I have been around her so much these last few months that I think I have forgotten how to react properly around adults.

"Are you counting down before you send me to my room?" Josh asked finally understanding what I was nonchalantly doing.

"Now would definitely be a good time to go Josh."

"Yeah you're right. Listen if you get stuck call me. I can go all the way to a hundred." He laughed as he walked himself to the hallway to retrieve his coat. When he left I locked up and went to bed. This day sucked!


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: "I'll Take Boarding School for $200 Alex" (3/7)

RATING: A

CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang

SUMMARY: Piper and Toby go head to head

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continuation from In the Hands of a Stranger

***Six***

I was sitting in my office when Josh came bouncing in.

"Hey Toby are you busy?"

I glanced up at Josh who looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "If I was would it matter?"

Josh smiled, "I guess not."

"Then I'm not busy Josh. What's up?"

"I've got problems."

"When don't you Josh?"

"I went to Donna like you suggested."

"And?"

"And she likes me," Josh resembled a five year old as he said that.

"As much as that surprises me Josh, Congratulations. Donna is a great woman."

"Yeah she is."

"So why is that problem?"

"Oh that part isn't. It's the Amy part that is."

"What does Amy have to do with anything? I thought it was over between you two?"

"It is, It was, I mean it is for me but-"

"But?"

"She says she's not done with me yet."

"Josh, drama at this early hour is too much for me. What the hell are you talking about?"

"She still wants me."

"Why?"

"Excuse me but I happen to be a great catch."

"Trust me if I caught you I'd have no problems throwing you back." I kidded Josh.

"Ha ha very funny. This is serious Toby. I think she's stalking me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because everytime I turn around there she is."

"Such as?"

"Well yesterday she was up at Capital Hill and today, today I ran into her downstairs."

"Has it occurred to you that her job takes her to these locations Josh? I hardly find them grounds for stalking."

"Well I wouldn't put it past her. She's freaking me out."

"You're freaking me out. Josh how do you meet these women? Is it some kind of God given gift that attracts you to every psycho in Washington?"

"I like a little danger in a woman. It's very erotic"

"Having a woman tell you that's she not done with you when you break it off, isn't my idea of erotic Josh. You need to talk to her."

"What? Again? No way."

"Well how else do you plan to get rid of her?"

Josh grinned at me. "Oh no, I'm not doing your dirty work."

"Come on Toby, I need help."

"I know Josh and there isn't enough Doctors available for what you need. But I'm not getting dragged into this. Nope, not going to happen."

"So what do I do?"

"Ignore her. You've done your part now go on with your life. I don't think she's capable of doing anything drastic so I wouldn't get too worried about it."

"And what if you're wrong?"

"Make sure you have your affairs in order and kiss your ass goodbye." I smiled at Josh who half smiled back.

Josh noticed Sam was in his office and decided to get his opinion. "You don't mind do you?" He asked me.

"Not at all. If you want to take Sam's advice over mine be my guest. I'm kind of curious as to what he would suggest relationship wise. Not many of us get the chance to fall in love with a hooker. If anyone can help you Sam's got the best chance."

"CJ must pray to the Gods above every day for you," Josh remarked sarcastically before he left to join Sam. I glanced to the photo of CJ, Piper and myself and smiled. I was one lucky son of a bitch if I do say so myself.

***2 hours later***

I was in the middle of a meeting with Congressman Dalton when Ginger interrupted. I excused myself and joined Ginger in the hallway.

"I'm really sorry Toby but Terri called from upstairs. There's a slight problem with Piper."

"Is she hurt?" I began to panic. Old nightmares were suddenly resurfacing.

"No no Toby it isn't anything like that. It's just that Terri said she was kind of, misbehaving I guess is the word."

"Well what words did she use exactly?"

"Let's just say you better get up there right away."

I sighed and dug my hands into my pockets and thought for a second or two. "Alright I need to explain this to Dalton. Please call Terri and notify her that I am on my way up there."

Ginger nodded and went on her way while I told Dalton of the emergency that had come up and apologized for having to reschedule our meeting. Luckily he was in a better mood than I was.

I made my way up to the daycare and I didn't hide my frustration at Terri when she approached me. "Mr. Ziegler I'm so sorry."

"I don't appreciate being hauled out of a meeting because you can't control a three year old Terri." I said rather rudely.

"That's not fair Mr. Ziegler and on top of that most three year olds don't act the way Piper does. Lately she's been acting like the spawn of the devil."

I flashed Terri a look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Terri didn't answer me, she took her gaze down to where Piper was standing now with one of the volunteers. I glanced over at my daughter and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

There she was standing before me her hair chopped 4 inches shorter on the left than the right side. Her bangs were cut off completely and when I moved around Piper there was a big chunk of her hair missing from the back.

"Jesus Christ!" I screamed.

"Mr. Ziegler we didn't know-"

"It's your job to know," I yelled back at Terri. "For crying out loud I left her here with you in two pigtails. Now you're giving her back practically bald and the best you can tell me is you don't know!"

"We're sorry Mr. Ziegler. Piper said she had to go to the bathroom and when she came back this is how she looked."

"How did she get access to scissors? She's three years old." I had yet to lower my tone of voice. I was so pissed I could have spit nails. In two days CJ was dragging us to get a family photo done together. I didn't even want to imagine what her reaction was going to be.

"It's cut and paste day and I think Piper may have brought a pair into the bathroom with her."

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Again Mr. Ziegler I am very sorry. I didn't think to check and make sure that she didn't have the scissors with her. Most children leave them at the table with them." Once she said that her expression changed on her face.

"Most children?" I repeated to her as a question.

"I-"

"Are you implying that my child is too much for you to handle? Because if that is so I can gladly arrange your removal of this position."

I didn't mean to be so cruel and I wasn't mad at Terri mostly. She couldn't have known that Piper would have done this, but right now I was just so angry. I made her upset and she began to cry which made me feel terrible.

"I'm sorry Terri. I didn't mean that."

"It's okay Mr. Ziegler," she said wiping her tears away.

"No, it's not okay. Please accept my apology for Piper's behaviour and for my own." I turned my attention back to Piper and pointed at her. "You, come with me." Piper blinked and looked up at the volunteer for help. "She can't help you now Piper. Don't make me repeat myself."

Piper slowly walked towards me. I have never laid a hand on my child and I swear I never will. But I will be honest in telling you that I had to seriously restrain myself from giving her a slap on her tiny hands. A punishment that I had been given many times as a small child, although knowing my parents would have been somewhere else had I pulled this stunt.

***Seven***

Piper followed me back to my office and when Sam approached us he let out a huge gasp at Piper's appearance. "My God Toby what did you do to her?"

"The day isn't over yet Sam. You haven't seen nothing yet." I kept walking until we were in my office. "Sit down," I commanded Piper who obliged.

I went to my desk and leaned against it while she was getting comfortable on my sofa. "Why did you do this Piper?"

She wouldn't look at me. She was staring at her Barbie running shoes and watching them move back and forth. "I'm waiting Piper." Still she didn't respond. That's one thing I can't handle, being ignored.

"Piper, please stop staring at your feet and look at Daddy when he's talking to you." Piper's eyes looked up into mine. "Can you tell me why you did this?"

"Did what?"

"You know what Piper. Why did you brutalize your hair?"

"What does balitalize mean?"

Okay maybe that's too big a word for her, I decided to try something easier. "Why did you cut your hair Piper?"

"It was too long." I threw my hands up in the hair on the verge of hysteria.

"Since when do you get to be the judge on the length of your hair?"

"It's my hair," she countered me.

"I beg your pardon but you're three years old. THREE! You do not make those kind of decisions on your own. Do you understand me?"

"No," she answered point blank.

"No?"

"Nope."

"Well then, why don't you tell me what part you're having troubles with?"

"How coz it's my hair and I can't cuts it?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not fair. You can cuts your hair why can't I?"

"What hair do you see me cutting Piper?" This wasn't going anywhere. "Besides I'm an adult and I can do what I want."

"I want to be an adult then too."

"You can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so that's why!"

"You always sez so. You're not fair."

"Life isn't fair Piper. But it doesn't mean you're allowed to just go and chop off your hair. You're mother is going to go nuts when she sees you."

"No she won't. Mommy will like it because she loves me."

"You want to bet on that one?" Piper started crying.

"Piper, I need you to talk to me. I can't help you unless you talk to me."

"I doesn't want to talk to you anymore. You're mean."

Hearing her say that about me broke my heart. I never meant to come across as mean with her. I knelt down in front of her and took her small hands into my large ones.

"Why do you think I am mean to you?"

"You're always yelling at me."

"You're always bad," I didn't mean to say it like that. Piper began to cry harder. There was a knock on my door. "Not now," I shouted.

The door opened and CJ gasped at the back of Piper's head. She had yet to see the rest. "What the hell happened?"

CJ closed the door and stepped further into my office. "Why is she crying? What did you do?"

Why am I always assumed to be the bad guy? What did she think I was doing? Playing barber? "I didn't do anything. She did this herself."

CJ went to Piper. "Piper, why did you brutalize your hair baby?" Piper continued crying.

"Try something else. She doesn't understand that word as I have already discovered."

"Okay," CJ said calmly. "Baby, what made you cut your hair?"

Piper sniffled. "I doesn't know."

"Yes you do," I said. CJ gave me a dirty look. "What?" I asked CJ.

"I'm not talking to you. Right now I am talking to Piper, and I want Piper to tell me the truth." CJ emphasized the word truth. Piper looked at me and then back at CJ.

"Does you still love me mommy?"

"Of course I do sweetie. What would make you think that I wouldn't still love you?"

"Daddy said you don't love me anymore," Piper cried harder. I wasn't expecting this. CJ stood up and slapped my shoulder.

"Why would you tell her that?"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did. Tell the twoofs. You said wanna bet?"

I laughed which made CJ more irritated. "What's so funny?"

"I said you were going to be mad at her and she said you loved her. And I said want to bet on that? But I was talking about your being mad at her. I never told her you wouldn't love her anymore."

"Toby, she's three. Despite what you and many others believe she is still just a child. And she can't always comprehend what you are trying to say to her. How else is she supposed to interpret that. Jesus Toby." CJ bent over and picked Piper up.

"How about you and me go and try to fix your hair up?" she asked Piper.

"Okay," Piper replied.

CJ turned back at the door and winked at me. "You and I will talk later."

Sam was standing outside the door when CJ left with Piper.

"Sam, why is when my daughter does something wrong I'm the one who gets punished?"

Sam looked at me in bewilderment that I might expect an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: "I'll Take Boarding School for $200 Alex" (4/7)

RATING: A

CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang

SUMMARY: Piper and Toby go head to head

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continuation from In the Hands of a Stranger

***eight***

I had gone home shortly after the fiasco with Piper and I had the house to myself for awhile until CJ and Piper returned from the hairdressers. By the time they arrived Piper had fallen asleep in the backseat so I went out to get her and put her to bed.

I was quite impressed with what the hairdresser was able to accomplish with Piper considering the mess they had to work with. I think I'll add her to my Christmas card list.

After I tucked my little girl in I stood in front of her bed and watched her sleep peacefully. She looked so different without her long curls. I mean she was still my little pumpkin, but in all honesty I am sure going to miss those swinging pigtails of hers.

CJ was relaxing in the den when I returned. She threw her feet up on the couch and gave me a look. I was getting used to her little "I'm pregnant" looks that she had been given me frequently. I sat down beside her and laid her feet on my lap and began giving her a massage.

"I've been thinking," she started in her casual way of brining up a conversation.

Keeping my eyes on her long dainty feet I responded, "Everytime you and Josh start a sentence like that I feel my skin begin to crawl."

CJ tried to kick me with her foot but I had a pretty good grasp on it.

"Be nice or you can rub your own feet," I warned her.

"Rub my own feet, Toby I have to take your word that I still have feet."

I laughed at CJ. Our baby was growing like a weed and was making fashion sense difficult for CJ. She kept insisting she resembled Barney, when in reality she was the most gorgeous woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"You were thinking," I prompted her.

CJ took a second to get back into the conversation. "Oh yeah. I've been thinking that we should get the baby's room decorated."

"I guess. Only what part of "we" will actually be doing the decorating as apposed to being the one sitting on the sidelines supervising?"

CJ rubbed her never ending foot slowly across my thigh. Okay, so I'll be doing all the work. As long as we got that cleared up.

"You know what else I was thinking of Pokey?"

"I'm not wearing your lingerie CJ. I'm not going to change my mind about that."

"I wasn't going to ask you to. But now that you brought it up."

"I didn't bring it up. I just know how you think and I can't tell you how scary that is for me. I'm in my prime, I shouldn't be fearing a stroke everytime you get a crazy idea."

"It wasn't crazy. I read that a lot of married couples do that to prove their trust for one another," CJ defended.

"If you want trust that bad CJ here, you can trust me not to kill you in your sleep. Satisfied?"

"You're funny when you try to be firm," she observed.

"Just remember that I mean it. No kinky stuff like that for me. With my luck some perv from across the street will be videotaping us or something strange like that."

"You weren't shy when I had the video camera out," CJ drawled, taunting me with her sexy eyes.

I licked my lips and stared at CJ. "That's it," I said not being able to hold back any longer. I pushed myself up from the couch and leaned in closer to her so that I could caress her mouth with my own.

We were kissing passionately, moving on the good groping stuff when CJ whispered, "Be careful, I could get pregnant." This woman drives me absolutely wild.

***Few days later***

I finished a meeting with a couple of assholes trying to prevent one of Bartlet's weapon bills from going through when I ran into Josh in the bullpen.

"Josh, I need to talk to you. Do you have a second?"

"Sure Toby, what's up?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

Josh took a moment to think about his schedule and then shook his head no. "Why did you want to do something?"

"Well," I moved in closer so that I wouldn't be overheard. "I kind of need some advice and I was hoping you could drop by."

"Hey, I'm there for you pal."

"Thanks Josh. I'll have some cold beers ready for us."

"Cool, 'cause you know male bonding just isn't what it is anymore without some cold brewsky's."

Josh grinned and waved as he backed away from me to go and do whatever it is he does around here. Sam was leaving his office when I stopped him as well.

"Hey Sam, are you busy tonight?"

Without a second thought Sam answered no.

"I was kind of hoping you could maybe drop by the house and maybe, I don't know-" I left Sam hanging as we he waited for me to continue. When I thought he was ready I began again.

"I kind of need someone to talk to and I was wondering, well Sam I was hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind?"

"Sure Toby. I'd do anything for you. You know that. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, I just need a friend tonight is all."

"Okay, say around 7?"

"Seven would be just great Sam." Sam smiled and walked away when I called out and stopped him again. "Oh hey and Sam, I'll bring the beer."

Sam gave me a thumbs up and walked on. I went into my office and called Charlie and gave him the same speech that I had given Josh and Sam and he too agreed to join me at my place after work. This was probably the best idea I've had since I asked CJ to marry me.

About an hour and a half later I was summoned to the Oval Office to meet with the President. When I entered I was surprised to find just Bartlet and Leo waiting inside for me. I was kind of under the impression that this was a more group event rather than just the three of us.

"Just the man I was looking for," Bartlet said as I entered.

"You found me," I said wondering if now was a good time to panic. I looked at Leo who offered a friendly smile and then back to Bartlet who's face wasn't as friendly.

"Is there a problem Mr. President?"

"There's no fooling you is there Toby? I like that. A straight forward kind of man." Bartlet turned to Leo and then back to me. I could feel the beads of sweat form on my forehead.

"Abbey tells me that she is going out shopping with CJ and Piper. Some kind of girls night out or something like that."

"Ah, yes Sir. CJ thought it would be a good idea to get a head start on baby shopping. Women!" I looked at the two men again expecting them to smile at my comment but they didn't. I stopped grinning and cleared my throat.

"We have also been informed that while this event is taking place, you are having something similar to a boy's night back at your home. Is this true?"

My head slowly moved towards the direction of Leo not yet letting me take my eyes off of Bartlet until the last moment that I could steal a glance at Leo. "I wouldn't exactly call it a boy's night Sir, we-"

"Will there be women?"

"Excuse me Sir?"

"Women Toby. You do remember what they are? Soft, great dressers, smell lovely?"

"Yes Sir, I do know what women are."

"Will there be some at your place while the gambler and the Mrs. are out?" Bartlet had taken to calling Piper the gambler for obvious reasons. It was kind of a joke between himself and Piper.

"No Sir, no women will be made available."

"Jesus Toby you sound as if I'm probing for a date. Although Leo's starting to get that look. Maybe looking for a woman isn't such a bad idea," Bartlet teased at the expense of his dearest friend who didn't take all that well to the idea.

"What is it you want to know then Sir?"

Bartlet crossed his arms against his chest. "What I want to know is why the hell were Leo and I left out? Hell how can you plan on having a half decent boy's night without Leo and I. We were born to party. We were nailing the party scene while you were still attached the breast of your mother."

Did he have to use that example. "I was bottle fed Sir."

"Pardon?"

"I said; I was bottle fed Sir."

"Sorry about your luck. That sure does explain a few things about you though," Bartlet smiled.

So this is why he called me down here. They felt left out. How many men have this happen to them. "Ah Sir, I don't think that you would have the kind of fun you're thinking about."

"Why not? There's going to be beer right?"

"Yes."

"And the only guests are male, I am still correct with this information right?"

"Yes."

"Then extend us a damn invite and stop wasting my time. I'm a busy man Toby."

"You're a busy man who wants to come to my house?" I asked him for verification.

"Yep. What time does the fun start?"

"The guys are coming around seven."

"Great. I'll be there for six and I'll bring the chips." Bartlet winked at Leo who in return laughed.

"Yeah and about twelve secret agents," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that Toby?" Bartlet questioned knowing full well I wasn't going to repeat the truth.

"I said I haven't had this much fun in ages." Bartlet excused me and I left the Oval Office with a cloudy understanding of what just took place.

With my back against the oval office door I overheard Leo say to the President, "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Nothing Leo. I just think it's about time you and I turn these "boys" into real men."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Why Leo, that's what I'm bringing you for."

***nine***

CJ and Piper had been gone for an hour and I was busy trying to get things in order before the guys arrived. I had yet to tell them about Bartlet and Leo showing up, but I figured why mess with a good thing since I had already gotten everyone to agree to come over.

The consequences of why they were coming I would deal with a later time. I heard a car pull up and I thought maybe Josh, Sam or Charlie had arrived first, but a glance at the window proved wrong. It was instead Leo with, is that a date he's bringing?

I answered the door and before me was Leo with one homely looking woman. "Hello Toby, can we come in?" Leo asked me once I had the door opened. I glanced around Leo looking for the President and his mob of merry men but didn't see anyone else.

"Of course Leo, come on in." Leo came in followed by his friend. I closed the door and took Leo's coat from him. His date seemed fine with wearing hers.

"I see we're early," Leo pointed out as he made his way further into the house.

"Ah, yeah the guys should be here within the half hour. Come and make yourselves at home. Can I get you a juice or something Leo?"

"Coffee will be fine if you have any."

"Sure, and (pause) your friend?"

Leo's friend whispered into his ear and then Leo repeated, "A scotch on the rocks."

What would Leo be doing with a woman who drinks? "Give me second I'll be right back."

I went into the kitchen to prepare the drinks and the doorbell rang. "Leo can you grab that please?"

When I finished making the coffee I brought it out along with the scotch and Josh was now seated on my sofa with Leo and homely. "Hey Josh," I handed the drinks out. "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure Toby. Hey Leo, you haven't introduced me to your lady friend."

Leo immediately corrected his mistake and introduced us. "Toby, Josh, this is (pause) Josie. Josie, meet Toby and Josh."

Josie didn't say anything but she batted her eyes a few times at Josh who looked up at me with an odd grin on his face. "Let me help you get that beer Toby. I haven't seen your kitchen yet."

Josh followed me into the kitchen and once we were out of earshot he laughed, "What is Bartlet doing dressing as a woman?"

"That's Bartlet?" I said surprised. I tried to peek around the corner for a better view but all I could see was the back of his or her head.

"What? You didn't know? Toby the gal's got the hairiest set of legs I've ever seen."

"I didn't notice the legs Josh I was busy being MARRIED."

"Ah, Toby just because you're married doesn't mean you're dead. Besides, with a bush like that how can you not notice. Women don't have hair like that on their legs Toby, not unless they're from-"

"Don't say it Josh. Do not go and insult another country just to prove a point. We always wind up in trouble when you do crap like that." I moved along the counter still watching Leo and Josie/Bartlet.

"Regardless, that's Bartlet. Josie, Josiah, come on."

"I'm not arguing with you Josh. I'm just feeling stupid for not realizing it myself. I just thought Leo brought some ugly chick with him."

"Well the ugly part you got right. Man, I didn't realize how nasty he would look as a woman. Good thing he was born a male." Josh laughed and I handed him a beer. "Toby?"

"Yes Josh."

"Why are they here? I mean I don't mean to tell you who you can entertain but I thought you were looking for someone to talk to?"

"I am. That's why I have invited everyone over. I figure the more help, the quicker we can get this done."

"Who else is coming?"

"Sam and Charlie." I waited for Josh to rant and rave but he didn't. He just shrugged and then we made our way back to the living room.

"What took you two so long to get a beer?"

"Toby was just showing me the new tiles for the floor Leo. They're quite nice Toby. Did you do them yourself or did CJ hire someone?"

I blinked a few times trying to figure out what to say. I didn't even have tiles down on my floor. They were hardwood floors, not tiles. Leo looked at me waiting for an answer. "They came with the house." Atleast that much was true.

"So Leo, where did you and this buttercup of yours meet?" Josh inquired.

"Josh," Leo gasped looking at the President in horror. The President crossed his leg, which was in reality quite noticeable of hair even through the stockings.

"What Leo? Can't a guy ask a question? Or are you the jealous type?" Josh kept his eyes on the President who was beginning to get uncomfortable. I wondered if it was the stockings riding up. I had heard many women complain of that in the past.

And then Josh winked at the President and gave a small pucker to him as well. Leo jumped up trying to reprimand Josh who was laughing. "Come on Leo, I know this isn't your date."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Leo demanded.

"Because first of all Leo I have met your ex-wife which tells me you have some sort of idea of a beautiful woman, which this (Josh points to the President/Josie) is not. This is not pretty Leo it's homely. Second of all, I don't think his wife would approve."

Leo was shocked that Josh knew. The President through off his black curly wig and threw it at Josh. "Who are you calling homely Lyman?"

"Why are you wearing women's clothes Sir?" Josh countered.

"Is there something we should know?" I asked. The President smiled.

"I just wanted to go out without having to have half the secret service come with me. I figured this is such a great disguise so why not keep going with it?"

"You mean you've done this before?" I asked.

"Sure. Hell Leo and I do it all the time, don't we Leo?" Leo said yes in a low embarrassed voice.

"Well that explains why Leo can't get a date," Josh began. "They all think he's taste is in his ass." Josh laughed and I had to even release a chuckle.

"Don't push me Lyman. You've insulted me and for that I will wreck havoc on your life."

The doorbell sounded again. "Sir, you might want to go and fix yourself up before Toby lets in Sam or Charlie. Your bra is showing and I'm still holding your hair." Josh teased.

"I'll be back," Bartlet warned. He turned to Leo, "Did you bring the makeup case so we can fix this up before we leave?"

Leo nodded his head yes and Bartlet went on his way. Josh looked at Leo and said, "Moonlighting?" Leo smiled back and drank the rest of the juice from his glass.

Sam and Charlie had arrived at the same time and came in saying their friendly hello's and we were all soon sitting down chatting and having a few beers. Bartlet by that time had become his old self again and was enjoying himself, or so it seemed.

Sam followed me to the kitchen and I already knew what he was going to ask me. "What are they all doing here? I ran into Charlie when we were parking UP the street I might add and he said you wanted him to come over. Infact, he repeated practically the same thing you told me. What are you up to Toby?"

"I didn't lie to you Sam. I just left out a few things."

"That's the same as lying Toby."

"Not really," I gave Sam a pat on the back as I went back into the living room.

"I want to thank you all for coming. It means a lot to me that in my time of need you would all come to help me."

"What's this time of need bullshit. I came here to party," Bartlet quipped.

"Party?" Josh repeated.

"Yeah party. And here's a little tip Toby. When one does come to a party they tend to expect, I don't know, say music. You people seriously need help on this subject."

"This is supposed to be a party?" Josh asked.

"Why does he keep saying that?" Leo asked me.

"I didn't know there was a party," Sam said.

All eyes were upon me. "Okay here's the truth."

"Ah man, we've been set up," Josh stated.

Charlie returned from what I assumed was a trip from the bathroom. "Guys, there are an awful lot of painting supplies in that bedroom beside the bathroom."

Moaning and groaning was coming from the guys as they caught on to why they were here.

"You were saying something about the truth," Leo said.

"CJ wants the baby's room done and I can't do it myself even though she seems to think I'm Superman or something. So I thought it would be fun if we were all together and-"

"You got us here on false pretenses to work?" Josh observed.

"I'm finding it hard to believe that CJ thinks you're Superman Toby. I think you misunderstood her. She probably said Stupidman," Bartlet explained to me.

"I'll paint. Painting is fun," Charlie told me.

I smiled at Charlie. Why couldn't the rest of them think the same as Charlie.

"You're trading us a beer for a paintbrush? How twisted is that?" Josh asked.

"I didn't dress up like a woman to come over here and paint," Bartlet said sternly.

"You dressed up like a woman?" Sam asked the President.

"Don't go there Sam. It wasn't pretty," Josh teased.

"You're just peeved Josh because I blew off your advances," Bartlet shot back. Charlie and Sam laughed at Josh who was denying any such thing from happening.

I just stood back and waited for them to all shut up. Finally Sam agreed to help out painting. "I'm here now, might as well."

"Yeah I suppose you're right," Josh said as well. "But you are seriously going to have to get more beer and I also expect pizza too." I nodded in agreement. I was willing to do just about anything to get them to help me out.

I had Sam, Josh and Charlie. Now it was a matter of the President and Leo whom I didn't expect to paint at all. Hence, the reason why they weren't invited.

"Count Leo and I in. I take it this was the reason I wasn't invited in the first place. You had planned all along to put these suckers to work and I was the one who invited myself. That should teach me to keep my mouth shut."

"But it won't will it Sir?" Leo directed at Bartlet. "And what's this count Leo and I in crap? I didn't come here to paint. I came here to eat and let go."

"Let go of what Leo?" Josh chuckled.

"Work."

"Well we're all planning on doing that Leo. Might as well get some free pizza out of it."

"Yeah, and it shouldn't take that long for us to paint a baby's room. How hard can it be? Throw some paint on the walls, brush it down and voila, we can partay!"

"Sam, have you ever painted before?"

"Yes Josh I have. It doesn't take a genius to paint one bedroom."

So that was it. I had my painters and I led them all down to the baby's bedroom and we got ourselves organized as to which area we were going to take charge of.

"I say 2 hours tops," Josh guessed.

"2 hours, one at the most. We have 6 guys here," Sam told Josh.

"I'll take 20 on an hour," Bartlet wagered. Soon they were all wagering as to the time length. Josh threw Bruce Springsteen into the CD player and we finally got into the mood for painting.

I would have to say that Josh was the closest with his 2 hours estimate. It ended up taking 6 men who are apart of running the United States of America, 5 ½ hours to paint a little baby's room.


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: "I'll Take Boarding School for $200 Alex" (5/7)

RATING: A

CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang

SUMMARY: Piper and Toby go head to head

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continuation from In the Hands of a Stranger

***ten***

CJ was laughing when she found out how long it took us to paint the baby's room. "I just can't believe it took 6 grown men almost 6 hours to paint a bedroom."

"There were some complications, no big deal."

"Complications? Like what? Did you paint each other instead of the walls?"

"Something like that?"

"I was kidding Toby. You guys seemed to have it all under control when I came in. What happened?"

"Josh is what happened. Sam bumped him by accident and he got paint on Josh's favourite sweatshirt. So Josh pushed Sam who fell and knocked over a whole can of paint. The paint went rolling everywhere and soon the President and Charlie were slipping and sliding all over. It was a bloody mess."

"Is Sam alright?"

"Yeah he's fine. But he got mad and charged Josh who ducked and he wound up getting Leo instead. A nice big brush coat of green paint across his neck and chin."

"Well atleast it's light green. It might bring out his eyes," CJ teased.

"Well once that was all over with we had bigger problems. The floor was completely ruined so we had to go out and replace the floor, which is why there is now carpet in there."

"I noticed that. I like it. I assumed you guys came up with that yourselves."

"No. Not intentionally anyways. Charlie and Sam tried to get the paint off the floor but it wouldn't come off. Then Bartlet figured that by pouring the whole container of turpentine over the floor that it would bring the paint up."

"He didn't," CJ gasped excitedly.

"Yep. So now we're all slipping and sliding. I think I banged my head three times just trying to stand up."

"Oh Toby. I'm sorry honey but this is too funny."

I kissed my wife on the top of her head. "That's all right my sweets. We all decided to blame this on you." I went and helped myself to another cup of coffee.

"Me?" CJ shouted.

"Well it was your idea that I paint the room and it was also your idea to get the guys to help me. So technically we wouldn't' have been in that situation had it not been for you."

"That's not fair Toby. I wasn't even here."

"Oh but you were in spirit." I placed my coffee cup down and went to the bathroom to have a shower. CJ got up and followed me to the bathroom. Neither of us had bothered to pay attention to having left Piper all by herself. This was something we usually made sure not to do.

We would soon our lesson. I was in the shower for what would be my fourth one in 24 hours. The paint doesn't run off as one would hope when covered in it. CJ finished brushing her teeth when I stepped out of the shower.

"My turn," she sang out handing me my towel. I thanked her and kissed her as she stepped into the shower.

Usually we share a shower in the morning to save on time, but with her protruding belly I put an end to that. A guy can only take having his genitals shoved up against the cold wall of a shower everytime she pushed by me.

I lathered my face for a quick shave and whistled a Springsteen tune that was in my head. I was halfway done when I called out for Piper. She didn't respond. I poked my head out of the bathroom and called her name again. No answer.

This wasn't the best time for her to hide on me. That was a new thing she had picked up and it drove me nuts when she would do it in the mornings as we were running around trying to get to work on time.

"Piper," I shouted into the hallway. I put the razor down and went into her bedroom. From a quick glance I couldn't pick her out. I opened her closet door expecting to find her but she wasn't there.

"God damn," I yelled out to myself. I left her room and went into my bedroom and checked the closet in there. She wasn't there either. From there I went down the four stairs into the kitchen where I had last seen her but again, no Piper. I checked the living room and all the closets but I still couldn't find her.

That panic feeling slowly began to rise in my chest. I know she was here somewhere but not being able to find her right away always had me in a panic. I ran down the basement stairs and although I couldn't see her, I could her sobbing.

My first instinct was that she was hurt and I called her name out again, my voice trembling.

I spotted her finally through the reflection from the glass behind the bar. She was sitting up and was holding something in her hand.

When I got closer to her I felt my heart begin to speed up again. Piper was sobbing and sitting on the floor holding a yellow paintbrush in her hand and it was attached to her head.

"Oh my God," I shouted as I bent down to Piper. I tried to take the paintbrush from her which made her cry harder. The brush was stuck in her hair, which was almost completely yellow.

"What did you do?" I asked Piper knowing full well what she did. That wasn't the magical question. The magical question was why.

I picked up Piper and carried her upstairs to the bathroom. CJ was already in the bedroom getting dressed. I called out for CJ to come into the bathroom. She was laughing as she entered and then immediately she stopped laughing and screamed when she saw Piper.

"Oh my God Toby. What? What?" CJ was getting hysterical and Piper was crying even harder. Her hand must have been so tired having been propped up the way it was.

"I found her like this and the brush is stuck in her hair CJ."

"Well get it out," she shrieked.

"How CJ?" CJ looked at me with tears in her eyes. She didn't know either. "Can I cut it out?"

CJ winced at the idea of cutting Piper's hair again. She hadn't fully recovered yet from the last cut Piper gave herself, no matter how supportive she had been regarding the situation.

"Are you okay Piper?" CJ asked our daughter. Something I had failed to think of. Piper stopped crying somewhat to nod her head which gave her more pain.

"Okay, sweetie. Try not to move okay. Mommy and Daddy are going to fix this for you okay. Can you be a big girl and try that?" Piper cried out yes.

CJ left the bathroom and went to the phone in our bedroom. "Who are you calling?"

"My brother," she answered dialing his number. "Hogan did something similar to this when she was younger. Only she used a roller."

Had this not been to close to home I would have laughed myself at the idea of Hogan and the roller. I left CJ and went back to Piper who was still sitting on the cover of the toilet. I wanted to be angry at her but seeing her upset and probably in pain, I couldn't be.

"Piper, mommy is calling someone for help so that gives you and me some Daddy and Piper time to talk."

"I doesn't want to. I wants this out."

"I know you do, and we'll get it out."

"Daddy, it hurts me."

I was fighting the urge to cry. I hated seeing her in pain. I had an idea. I turned the shower on and brought the hose down and waited for the water to get warm. "Come here sweetie," I picked Piper up and brought her into the shower.

"My clothes. They's going to get wet."

"That's alright. Let's try this," I placed the hose over Piper's head that I had bent back so that the water didn't run into her eyes. I grabbed a cloth and placed it over her eyes as well so that the paint wouldn't drip forward.

I was doing this after ten minutes when CJ returned to us. "Is that working?"

"We're getting there. Can you hold the hose so I can massage the brush from her hair please?"

CJ leaned in and took the hose from me. I worked my hands as gently as I could to remove the brush. It was releasing her hair, but it was a work in progress. Piper was whimpering and CJ tried to calm her and told her that everything was going to be okay.

Finally the brush came free and Piper was able to drop her hand. CJ began to remove her clothes and I put the brush into the garbage. "I'm going to call work. Can you do this?"

"Yes. We'll be fine." I left the room and went into our bedroom to make the call. When I was finished I laid horizontally across our bed, my hands on my chest. I couldn't help but feel to blame for leaving her alone and for leaving the paint down there where she could get access to it.

A few minutes later I went into the bathroom again and CJ was washing Piper's hair. She glanced a worried look at me. "Anything?"

"No Toby. This is the third time I have washed her hair."

"What did your brother say?"

"He said best of luck. They had to cut Hogan's hair off to get the roller out. But Hogan's hair was a lot longer than Piper's."

Figures. Why couldn't' she have done this a few days ago before she chopped her own hair. "Just do the best you can. I'll find a hat for her to wear until we can get this taken care of properly. I have a busy day CJ and I know you do too. She'll have to wait."

"Toby, we can't send her to daycare with yellow paint in her hair," CJ yelled out at me.

"Well what do you want me to do CJ? I wasn't the one who decided to colour my hair."

"You don't mean that Toby. She's just a kid."

"You know that I love her more than anything CJ but I'm getting tired of hearing she's just a kid. I know she's just a kid. She's MY kid. It doesn't mean that everyone else around me should have to suffer for her misbehavior."

CJ turned the water off and toweled Piper, all the while giving me a dirty look. She carried Piper into her bedroom and placed her on the bed. Going through dresser drawers for clothes she would throw me a look here and there.

"What?" I finally snapped.

"She's your kid? Since when did she stop being ours and become only yours again huh? Because I didn't get that bloody memo Toby, is this how it works? When you don't want to answer for her she becomes yours and everyone else just piss off?"

"CJ, I didn't mean it like that."

"No. Well you sure surprised me Toby because that is sure how it sounded."

"Don't get mad at me okay. I wasn't the one who did this."

"You know Toby, did you ever stop to think that I might be tired of hearing you say that? Anything this child does whether it be good or bad is a reflection of ME and you. We are to blame and we are to be rewarded for the good and the bad Toby. That's what being a parent is all about."

"Since when did you become an expert on parenting?"

"Since you stopped doing it," CJ countered back. What was she trying to tell me.

"Are you implying that I don't give a shit about my kid CJ?"

"No Toby, I'm not implying it. I'm saying it straight out. You have had a burr up your ass since your lunch date with Piper. And I'm sorry that she doesn't want this baby, I really and truly am. But we'll deal with it, we won't hide behind it."

I turned and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" CJ asked me.

"I'm going to finish shaving if you don't mind. I'd prefer not to show up with one side of my face freshly shaven and a yellow headed daughter."

"I'm not done talking to you," CJ pulled Piper's turtleneck over her head and began to put her socks on.

"Deal with it," I said rudely and left Piper's bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: "I'll Take Boarding School for $200 Alex" (6/7)

RATING: A

CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang

SUMMARY: Piper and Toby go head to head

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continuation from In the Hands of a Stranger

***eleven***

The ride to work was quiet. I don't think CJ and I have ever been in the same location without saying something since the day we first met. I had overstepped my boundaries, and as much as I know I am in the wrong I cannot admit it to her.

I was fine while in the bedroom and CJ was washing Piper's hair but then for some reason I just snapped. I will make it up to the two of them, I just have to figure out how to do that.

I dropped Piper off with Terri who had forgiven me for the rude way I had treated her. I explained the situation with Piper's hair and she promised to protect her from the other children who were bound to make fun of her.

When I tried to give Piper a kiss goodbye she moved away from me. I deserved that. When I walked to my office I had already formed the decision to change the way that I have been to my family. The two most important people I loved were not talking to me, and that was something I couldn't have continue.

I knocked on Sam's door to get his attention. When he noticed it was me he too ignored me. "Are you mad at me?"

"Go away," Sam said without looking up at me.

"Sam, I'm sorry I lied to you."

"I'm not mad that you lied to me Toby. I'm mad because you don't trust my judgment in anything I say or do."

"What do you mean?"

"Why couldn't you go with the purple one? It was nice and it cost a lot less than the other one."

"Because it was purple Sam."

"You see? You don't trust my judgment."

"Just to be clear on this, you're not mad at me for lying and betraying you. You're mad at me for not picking out the purple carpet you suggested?"

"Right," Sam said nodding.

I shrugged my shoulders and dug my right hand into my pocket. "Okay, just making sure." I shook my head when I left and entered my own office. Ginger came in a few minutes later.

"Toby Congresswoman Wyatt's office called. They would like to set up a meeting with you."

Well this day was getting better and better. "Not the one I was married to?"

"How many do you know Toby?" Smartass!

"Tell them I'm busy."

"You haven't even seen your day yet. How can you assume-"

"Ginger you've come to me first thing this morning telling me my ex-wife wants to see me. Trust me, regardless of how my day looks, I am busy."

"Well, what do you want me to tell them?"

"For starters you can tell them to-" I stopped in mid sentence. This wasn't Ginger's fight. "I'm busy Ginger. Plain and simple." I sat at my desk and turned my computer on. My phone was flashing notifying me that I had voice mail.

"Ginger!" I hollered.

She came back in, her hands on her hip. "What?"

"Please screen my voice mail and give me only the messages that are important."

"How am I to decide that Toby?"

"Simple. If there are any from Andrea Wyatt, you erase them and don't tell me about them." I smiled at Ginger who rolled her eyes in return.

What the hell could she possibly want with me? Did another Hansel and Gretel get away from her candy house again? I went on with my day letting the idea of Andi slip my mind.

I answered my phone when it rang and I was surprised to find Abbey Bartlet on the other end. She asked me to join her in the residence. When I tried to ask her why she hung up on me. So I am now on my way to the residence. What did Bartlet do now to get me in trouble.

Abbey was waiting with the door open when I approached. She let me in and we did the basic greeting banter. I was lead into the den and offered a drink.

"Is this a good meeting or a bad meeting first?"

"That's an unusual question Toby. I can't say I have ever been asked that one when I offer a guest a beverage."

"I'd like to be prepared is all ma'am. Should this get rocky I'm probably going to need something with a little zest to it. If in turn this is a nice meeting with two adults simply talking about the weather, a glass of Pepsi will do."

Abbey considered what options I gave her and went to where the alcohol sat on a small table. "On the rocks okay?"

I smiled. "That would be great thanks."

Abbey walked over to me and handed me my glass. She had taken one for herself as well I noticed. "So what do I owe this pleasure, since I'm not here to talk weather with you."

"Your daughter."

I cringed thinking about what terrible mess Piper had gotten herself into this time. "What now?"

"Why is your first instinct to think that she has done something wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me Toby," Abbey was smiling broadly.

"Why else would you summon me to your home Abbey?"

"Have you considered that maybe I think you need someone to talk to, and I am more than willing to be that person?"

"To talk about what?"

Abbey just watched me. I began to fidget, something I do when I am nervous.

"Why are you so nervous Toby?"

Okay that was spooky. I cleared my throat and asked softly, "What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"I'm a Doctor Toby. It's my job to know what you're feeling. And besides, I have raised four children."

My eyes jerked up at her when she mentioned having raised four children. Where did this fourth one come from? Obviously she caught on to my thinking.

"I was referring to Jed as the fourth one. I have raised him longer than I did our three girls," she laughed softly at her little joke. I smiled at her. "There's that lovely smile of yours that I like to see."

If she was trying to butter me up so that I would open up, it worked. "Abbey I love my daughter."

"I know you do Toby."

"It's just that-" I stopped because I wasn't quite sure what it was I was feeling.

Abbey stepped in. "It's just that she's been driving you bonkers lately with her little antics and you're not sure why, or even how to stop them for that fact?"

Bingo! Where has she been this past week? I smiled again, wider than last time. I think I even showed teeth. "Exactly."

"I know how you feel Toby. A lot of us do. If you trust us we might be able to help you."

"I already tried talking to the President."

"And let me guess. He probably mentioned something about buying Piper a dog." Abbey and I both laughed.

"Something like that."

"My husband is a great man Toby, he really is. He was a good father to his children. He provided well for them, he read to them, took them to fun places but he wasn't the kind of father that you have had to be."

"I don't understand."

"Jed had three girls one at a time. He grew to learn about them overtime. We started off rough with Elizabeth as first time parents usually do. By the time you have your last one, you'll let them juggle knives because you feel confident of your parenting. You're not so afraid anymore."

I took a sip of my drink. "Jed was there at each birth of his daughters. You were not given that opportunity with Piper. You didn't even know her until recently. It's hard enough having a child from birth and raising her properly, never mind starting fresh at the age of 3."

"I can do it though."

"Oh Toby, I'm not doubting your ability to care for her at all. You are a great father."

"Yeah, that's why I almost lost her."

"That wasn't your fault Toby. You can't blame yourself for that."

"I just want us to be a family. I want us to be happy."

"You are a family Toby. First and foremost you are a family. But you have to realize that she is just a child. And at the same time that she found you, she lost her mother. That's hard for a little girl to adjust to, but I think Piper had done exceptionally well. She has taken to CJ better than Jed and I ever thought she would."

"CJ adores her Abbey. And I think she's doing this to resent her."

"No she's not. She's doing what she does because she's confused about her place in your lives."

"How can she be confused? She knows I love her. I tell her all the time."

"Have you tried talking to her about the baby? And what I mean by that is explaining how important she will still be to both you and CJ, and how significant her role will be as the big sister?"

I hadn't. CJ and I always told her about how the baby was going to be coming but we never did tell her that she was still going to be loved the same to both of us once the baby did arrive. How did we miss that?

I shook my head. "No, I never told her that."

"I think you should. She needs to know that it's okay to be the Piper she is because no matter who comes into your family you and CJ will always love her regardless. Remember Toby, she lost a parent that was her world. Cindy was all she had until you came. Maybe she is frightened that once this baby comes, you might get rid of her too."

"But Cindy died. She didn't just abandon her."

"Yes, sadly she did die. But she also did leave her Toby. And whether Piper talks about that night or not, I bet you that she still remembers it as clear as day. And she's scared. And what to little kids who are scared do? They rebel. They act up. They don't do it because their bad children Toby. They do it for attention, so that you don't forget about them."

It all made sense to me now and I felt horrible. "Thanks Abbey," I said as I reached out and touched her hand.

"It was my pleasure Toby. That little girl needs you as much as you have needed her. Don't let her forget that."

I stood up and placed my glass on the end table. "When I am done fixing this, can I come back for some advice on CJ?" Abbey smiled at my comedic side.

"A woman never betrays one of her kind Toby." A sly grin from the First Lady. "Before you go I think you should know something."

"What's that?"

"Piper's hair was removed of the paint."

"How did you-?"

Abbey shook her head. "It wasn't me. It was Josh and Donna. Donna went up to play with her for a few minutes and found her crying in the corner because of her hair. Donna called Josh up and together they managed to get her cleaned up. He said something about owing you one regarding Donna. Care to give some details?"

I smiled, definitely showing her all the teeth I had in my mouth. "That man amazes me everyday that I know him," I half turned to walk away when I remembered her last request.

"Sorry Abbey, I can't give details because even I don't know them all yet. But trust me, when I know, you'll know."

"I'll hold you to that Toby. You know how much I love gossip when it doesn't involve me." Abbey stood and came to me and wrapped me in her arms. I whispered thank you again and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"That's what Nana's are for," she wiped the lipstick off of my cheek and pushed me towards the door.

***twelve***

From the residence I went straight to the daycare for Piper. She was sitting alone using finger paints, she didn't look too happy. If she noticed me she didn't show it. I stopped in front of her.

"Hey you," I said to her. Josh and Donna had done a terrific job fixing her hair. She looked so sweet and innocent sitting before me. I could kick myself for the way I have been towards her.

Piper didn't respond to me and I didn't blame her for that.

I squatted in front of her so I could look her in the eyes. "Piper, Daddy owes you a big apology."

She looked at me now. "Is that the same as I sorry?"

I smiled, "Yes it is. And Piper (pause) I really am sorry. Do you think you could forgive your old man?"

"Okay," she answered. Just like that, kids were amazing. I held my arms open and slowly slid into them. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed numerous times all over her face. The other kids started giggling.

"How about you and me blow this joint and go somewhere special together where we can talk?"

"Just me and you's?"

"Yep. Just us."

Piper let me go and took her painting apron off. Then she took my hand and we left the daycare and went on our way to our own special place.

Our own special place was located near the building that we lived in before CJ and I were married and moved to the new house. It was a park that didn't seem to attract too many people for reasons unknown to both Piper and I.

We had spent many occasions talking about how great we thought this park was and why nobody ever came to it. I just assumed parents couldn't be bothered to take their kids to what most would consider a dinky little park. But to Piper and I it was the best park we had ever been to.

On the car ride over I allowed Piper to play her Barney CD. I have spent so much time fighting this child craze when in fact I should have welcomed it. For an odd looking purple dinosaur he gave her so much happiness, something I should never deny her. After the third song I even found myself singing along.

I parked the car and Piper jumped out and ran over to the swings. I spent fifteen minutes pushing her higher and higher as she instructed. While she played on the slide I went and sat on the bench and waited for her to finish. It was another 20 minutes before that would happen.

I scooped her up and placed her on the bench rather than watch her fight to climb up. I sat on the grass in front of her so we could be on the same level. Then I began the conversation that I should have had awhile ago.

"Piper, there are some things that Daddy needs to tell you, and some things that I need to explain to you. If you don't understand you just let me know okay?"

She nodded her understanding. "The first thing I want to tell you and the most important thing I am ever going to tell you is this: I love you. There is nothing, absolutely nothing in this world that will ever, ever make me stop loving you."

I had to stop which was unexpected. I hadn't expected that too be emotional for me but it was. "The best thing that ever happened to me in my whole entire life, was when you came into my life. That day when we first met must have been pretty scary for you eh?"

She nodded her head and her lower lip began to tremble. "I am really sorry that you had to be scared. But you know what?"

"What?" she asked softly.

"That day was scary for me too."

"It was?"

"Yes it sure was. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because not once have I ever had a little girl. I hadn't even played with one in a very long time."

"You'd never ever had a little girl before me?"

I shook my head. "Nope. You are my first one. And I was so afraid that you wouldn't like me. And then I got to know you, and I fell in love with you because you were so very special to me."

"I falled for you too cuz you was nicest to me." I laughed and Piper smiled. There was something she got from me. She has my smile. Abbey was right, I do have a beautiful smile because the one Piper shows me is absolutely incredible.

"And I guess things happened to us pretty fast after that. You're mommy went to heaven and you had to go away. That must have been sad for you. And even though I didn't know your mommy very well she was a very special mommy."

"I miss her."

"I bet you do pumpkin. But do you remember what I told you? That your mommy will always be with you right here," I pointed to her heart. "Everytime you want to feel close to your mommy, you just close your eyes and feel for her with your heart. That's what I do with my mommy."

Piper placed her small hands over her heart and closed her eyes. "Can mommy see me?"

I didn't know the answer to that so I gave her the one I truly believed in. "Yes she can. And I am sure she is so very proud of you."

"Even though I was bad, mommies can still love us?"

"Oh yes sweetie. Mommy and Daddy's will always, always love their children no matter what. Your mommy in heaven will never stop loving you. Just like I won't. I could never stop loving you Piper."

"How cause?"

"Because you're apart of me. Because you're my special friend and because until you came along my heart didn't work very well."

"It didn't?" she said astonished.

"Nope. I mean it beat and all that stuff, but it didn't work the way it does now. And you did that. You became a part of my heart and you made my heart and me very happy. You can't just replace that."

"So does that mean you always have to love me?"

"I will always love you Piper but I don't HAVE to. I love you without trying, can you understand the difference?"

"No."

I tried to think of a simple way to explain it to her. "Okay, you don't always HAVE to play with Barbie right? You can one day play with Barney instead."

"I plays with Barbie 'cause she's fun and I likes her."

"Right. You play with Barbie because you like her. Not because you have to. Well that's the same for daddy. I don't have to love you because it's a law. I love you because you make me happy ALL the time Piper. When you're sleeping, eating, dancing, joking, talking, crying, laughing and even pouting I love you. I don't ever ever stop. Because if I did, then I wouldn't be happy anymore."

"I think I understand. You love me lots just like I love you lots."

"Yes, and I am thrilled that you love me back Piper, because it would really hurt my heart if you didn't. And I'm sorry if I get angry with you. I don't get angry because I don't love you. Okay? I need you to know that and understand that."

"Do you stop loving me when you get angry with me?"

"No. I gets angry but I still loves you."

"That's the same for Daddy. Even though you may have done something I don't like it doesn't mean I will stop loving you. Remember that okay. I won't ever stop."

"I will."

"There are going to be many times in your life Piper when I won't agree with what you have done or maybe said and I will get angry. Just like there times when you get angry with me. But as long as you remember what I told you and you believe in me, we will get through it. And we will do it together."

I was crying by now. I was terrified that I wasn't making her understand even though she seemed like she was. I just couldn't tell her enough how important she was to me and how much I loved her. Now it was time to bring up the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: "I'll Take Boarding School for $200 Alex" (7/7)

RATING: A

CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang

SUMMARY: Piper and Toby go head to head

POV: Toby

TIMEFRAME: Continuation from In the Hands of a Stranger

***thirteen***

"Okay, now that we have that part worked out there is another topic that Daddy would like to talk to you about alright?"

"Alright."

"It's about the baby."

"I fought so."

"There are some things that I think we forgot to tell you about the baby."

"Like what?"

"Well that this baby isn't going to change the way that I feel about you or the way that CJ feels about you."

"But this baby is her baby and I isn't."

"Oh but you are Piper, you are. CJ loves you so much. Just like me. And even though she's not your real mommy she loves you just like you were her own baby."

"Really?"

"Really. When CJ and I got married she adopted you."

"What's abobbded?"

I laughed at her innocence. "Adopted, means that CJ thought you were so special that she wanted to make sure you would always be in her life. So she went to court and she told the judge how much she loved you and how much she wanted to be your mommy."

"All by herself. Wasn't she scared?"

"Well Daddy went with her. But no she wasn't scared. And even though you won't understand this now, you will someday. CJ did this on her own free will. She asked me if she could be your mommy and if it was okay to adopt you. Do you remember when she asked you if it was okay to be your mommy?"

"Yes. She cried."

"Yes she did. She cried because you made her very happy. And now, you belong to both CJ and me, forever. No matter what happens she will be your mommy forever just like I will be your daddy forever."

Piper grew sad. "But mommies die."

I wasn't prepared for that one. I bit my lip and scratched at my chin. How do I do this one correctly without doing any damage? "Not all mommies do Piper."

"But my mommy did and your mommy did."

"Sweetie, sometimes people get sick and even though the Doctors do everything they can, it isn't always enough and they die. That's what happened to your mommy. She didn't want to leave you, that is important for you to remember."

"Did your mommy want to stay with you too?" Talking about my mother was very draining for me emotionally because I missed her everyday of my life. I knew how Piper felt even if she didn't know herself.

Crying I answered her. "Yes Piper. My mommy wanted to stay with me too. But she couldn't. And I know that she is with me right now. She's up in heaven and she's smiling and probably speaking very loud in Yiddish: Geratn yingl. Men hobn a schein tochter. Iascher-kolach! Sol sein mit mazl!"

"What does THAT mean?"

"It's supposed to mean if I said it right, Good boy! You have a pretty daughter. Well done! Good luck!"

"You heard her say all that?"

"You don't know your grandmother. But throughout your years you will learn all about her and my father. We have plenty of time for that. But even though she's gone, I won't ever forget her, just like you won't ever forget your mommy either. And I know it's hard having two mommies-"

"It's not hard Daddy. You did well picking me a new mommy."

"Why thank you Piper. I did my best." I laughed and touched her soft face. I was seeing more of me in her everyday. Poor kid.

"Now, going back to the baby. I am going to love this baby Piper and so is mommy. But not more than we both love you. We have a lot of love for you both and anymore if we have them. And you will love this baby too. You might not think so at first but you will."

"Is you sure?"

"Yes I am positive. You know I didn't like Uncle David when he was born and both of your aunts weren't too thrilled with me either. Infact they still aren't come to think of it."

"Will the baby like me?"

"Oh I think so. Why wouldn't he or she? You're going to be the big sister and that is a very big role."

"It IS?"

"Definitely. Being a big sister is a lot of work. The baby when it grows up will always want to play with you, and he or she will follow you around a lot. And trust me that will start out as fun but will later become annoying. And that's alright."

"Wow! What else?"

"Well you'll get to stay up later, and you'll get to do more things and from this day on everything you eventually do will be a first in our family. That's very cool. Like go to school, meet friends, drive a car, get a job-"

"Get married too?" She interrupted.

"Slow down Piper you're only three. Besides, I haven't had the chance to evaluate the males in Washington yet. If I don't find one suitable you can just forget about dating." Piper scrunched her face up totally confused.

"But I want to get married like you and mommy."

"That's not something for you to worry about. That's something for daddy, and Uncles Sam and Josh to worry about. Trust me, it won't be until we're all long gone."

"Where is you going?" I laughed at my little girl.

"Nowhere sweetie. So, do you think you can give mommy and I a chance with the baby."

"Yeah I fink so. But Daddy, will it touch my toys?"

"I can pretty much guarantee the baby will touch your toys. But that will be your job to make sure they are put away so that the baby can't get them."

"You is right. This is a big job."

"How about a hug for your old man?" Piper jumped into my arms and squeezed me really tight. It was then that I was confident that I had her love and that she knew she had mine.

"I love you Piper," I whispered into her ear as I kissed her.

She whispered back, "I loves you too Daddy forever and ever."

***fourteen***

I was holding Piper in my arms, lost in our world together when she called out for mommy. "Mommy's at work Piper. Would you like us to go back and get her?"

"No cause she's right there."

I followed Piper's finger to where she was pointing and CJ was indeed here. "Hi," I said softly. I was surprised at seeing her here.

"Hello Toby," CJ gave me a slight smile and then focused on Piper. "Hello there baby girl."

Piper let me go and ran over to CJ, who welcomed her into her arms and laid a dozen kisses on Piper. I stood up and walked over to them both. Clearing my throat before I asked, "How did you find us?"

CJ looked at me over Piper's head which was still laying against her shoulder. "I'm in this family too you know Toby."

"CJ I know that."

"Do you?"

I kicked a few pebbles with my left foot before I looked at my wife again. "Yes CJ, I do."

"Then why would you hide out here and then become shocked when I find you?"

"We weren't hiding out."

"Yes we was Daddy." Of all the times my little girl thought it wise to help me. I could feel CJ's eyes digging into me as she waited for an explanation.

"I mean yes we were hiding out, but not from you. I just wanted to go somewhere and talk to Piper alone. I didn't think-"

"What you mean is you didn't think about me, isn't that what you mean to say Toby?"

"Piper, can you go and play on the swings so that Mommy and Daddy can have a grown up talk?"

"Is you in trouble Daddy?"

"Something like that sweetie. It has nothing to do with you though okay. Daddy messed up."

Piper motioned for me to bend down which I did. She leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Make sure you gives her eyes contact. She gets angry if you doesn't look at her when she's mad talking to you." She stood back and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I will keep that in mind, thank you."

"Your welcome," she sang out as she ran into the middle of the playground.

I jumped right back into the conversation but continued to watch Piper as she climbed the slide. "Have you told Piper that she's still going to be important to you once the baby arrives?"

CJ got defensive. "Don't you dare turn this into something about me Toby. Don't make me the wicked step-mother I-"

"You're not the step-mother CJ and this isn't about you."

CJ didn't respond. She crossed her arms against her chest and eyed me, not sure of what to say was my guess.

"You are her mother CJ, not some temporary step-mother who's feelings and opinions don't matter and you know better. But I realized something today (pause) well I realized it once Abbey pointed it out for me but I still realized it."

"And what's that?" CJ's tone was back to normal, almost more softening.

"That as much as you and I both love Piper we haven't told her."

"Toby, we tell her all the time."

"I know. But we didn't do it right. We didn't tell her how much she means to us and will ALWAYS mean to us. She's scared CJ."

"Scared? About what? About us not loving her?" CJ was close to tears and I quickly tried to explain what I meant.

"No no no. CJ, she's been plucked from one parent to another and she's afraid that you and I are going to love this baby more than we do her. And that once this baby comes, you and I are not going to want her either."

Tears streamed down CJ's face. "But I do love her Toby."

I pulled CJ into my arms and patted her hair while she cried on my shoulder. "Oh baby, I know that and so does Piper."

"No she doesn't. You just said she doesn't."

"That's why I brought her here. So I could talk to her and tell her how much she is loved by us and that no matter what we will never stop. Baby or no baby she's ours forever."

"Did she understand you?"

"Yes, I believe she did. You're right though she is just a child and I guess I took that for granted. There are things that she needed explained a bit better and I am confident that I did that. Should she choose to sue us down the road for screwing her up, well then I guess I might have been wrong."

CJ smiled and withdrew from me. She wiped away her tears and tried not to laugh. "This is hard Toby. We should never have had this baby so soon."

"Hey, don't talk like that. This baby was conceived out of love and will grow up loved. It wouldn't have mattered if the baby was now or in ten years time. Piper was insecure and that, that is my fault and my fault alone."

"It's nobody's fault Toby."

"Yes it is. I am her father and YOU are her mother. I should have taken into consideration what this child has gone through in such a short period. Instead I was too quick to get angry at her and-"

"You're a good father Toby and you have had a major change in your life too. You went to a movie to control your anger with the President and came home a Dad. That's a big adjustment. And showing your difficulties is what makes you human."

"I bet Bartlet never had a difficult time adjusting with his children."

"Toby, Bartlet was there from day one. You weren't given that opportunity but you have done an exceptional job since becoming a dad. You have shown a different side of you to everybody and trust me they are all impressed."

"I'm not out to impress people CJ. The only one that matters right now is Piper."

"Piper adores you Toby."

"I know that, atleast I know that now."

"Daddy!" Piper called out for me. She repeated it once more.

"Toby, your daughter is calling for you," CJ pointed out.

"You mean OUR daughter," CJ smiled at me again and I smiled back. She touched my cheek with her hand and I closed my eyes for a quick second. Her touch always felt good. I held my hand out for CJ and she accepted it and we walked a few steps towards the playground.

"What?" I yelled back to Piper.

"I wants to go on the swings but I needs to be pushed high."

"Alright I'm coming."

"Not by you. I wants mommy to do it."

CJ released my hand and glowing with pride made her way to Piper and helped her onto the swing and began pushing her while they struck up a mother-daughter conversation.

I stood back with pleasure and it was then that I discovered something else. For the first time I wasn't intimidated that Piper had chosen CJ over me. I actually felt gratification at the idea of it. And it was then that I knew, we were going to make it, because we the Ziegler's, were a family.


End file.
